Awaited Moment
by NoobsFiction
Summary: Hi Guys! This is my fanfic about Clannad. Sorry if this is bad. Hope you like it! After 5 years, Tomoya finally come back to Hikarizaka. But Nagisa already away from him. Tomoyo, who fall in love with him,meet him and Ushio. Can she fill the void inside his heart? I don't own clannad. Thanks to Key, i can make this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 : Comeback

**A/N: Hi guys! this is my new fanfic. If you want to read my first one, It's the Angel Beats one. Sorry if this story writing is bad. I just hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

Chapter 1

Awaited Moment

Comeback

* * *

It's a good day. Sun shine brightly but it's not very hot that day. On that afternoon. A particular girl is sitting in a park. The wind blow her grey long hair and her aurora blue eyes **(A/N: I don't know what that color exactly is, so I will called it aurora blue, because it is as blue as sky when there is aurora)** is staring at the activity on the park. Sakagami Tomoyo is sitting on the bench. She saw a couple who wondered in the park with their uniform. It is Hikarizaka high school uniform. She saw them and she is thinking like she's having déjà vu. Although she is 23 right now, she still look like when she attended school in 17. Actually everyone else looked pretty much the same.

"Ah, what a memory." Tomoyo though. But her phone started to ring. she opened her phone and it was Kyou who called her.

"Hey Tomoyo, I got a good news for all of us!" Kyou said excited.

"What is it? You rarely got excited like that when you hear something." Tomoyo asked wondering.

"Tomoya will be back this evening! Me, Sunohara, and Ryou will pick him up. You want to come?" Kyou asked.

Now Tomoyo gasped. She is shocked to hear that. It's been 5 years since he left with Nagisa. Everyone always waiting for his comeback, especially Tomoyo.

"Yes, I like to see an old friend again." Tomoyo said. But deep in her heart, something else also surfaced.

"Okay, pick you up at 6. See ya!" Kyou said.

"Bye." Tomoyo said "Tomoya….." She though. She is very excited and happy to see he is back. But something also come with that "But…..he is with Nagisa now." She though sadly. Tomoya is the first who tried to help her. He supported her to become Student Council President when they are in school to preserved the sakura trees that her brother like very much. That spot become a popular place in the school until now and the trees will not be planned to be cut again. He is the only guys she ever fell in love very deeply. And because of that, she almost got a heavy mental breakdown when he graduated and continue his life forever with Nagisa. She though about that she will ever met him again let alone had a chance to be with him. Because of that, she stayed there and become novelist, given up all of her reputation and scores only to want to see him again.

"You don't know how much I missed you…." Tomoyo though. Then she went to home to prepare for their first meet.

* * *

 _Tomoyo's home, Evening…_

Tomoyo is writing a novel now. She usually write about 5 or 6 pages a day. But she write only 3 for today. It's because she just can't keep her excitement. She looked at the clock. It's 5.30 PM.

"I better get ready now or I will be late." She though. It's her habit to not to be late. It's also a reason why Tomoyo went to Tomoya's house almost every morning when they are still at school. She opened her wardrobe. She took out her grey blouse and a black skirt. She also prepared her gray flat shoes. She want to look good when they meet him. Then she took a bath and wore the outfit. Satisfied with her look, She walked to front of her house. After 5 minutes, Kyou and the others came. They are in Sunohara's car. Than everyone walked out from the car.

"Hey there, Tomoyo!" Kyou said. She is wearing a dark blue dress.

"Nice to see you." Ryou said. She also wear a blouse and skirt but the blouse is light pink and the skirt is grey.

"Hey, come on let's go." Sunohara said from the car. He is wearing a shirt and a jeans, typical boy's outfit.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tomoyo said.

Then they all entered the car. Sunohara is the driver.

"Hey, nice outfit you got there." Ryou said.

"Yeah, when you go out with us, you usually just wear a t-shirt, jeans, jacket and slippers. Is this one of your 'special' occasion?" Kyou asked.

"Uh, I just wear it because it's been a long time since we met him and I don't want to wear my casual." Tomoyo said while tried to hide her blush. It's true since Tomoyo rarely wear something 'girly'. She usually just wear a t-shirt with jacket, long jeans, and wear shoes or slippers.

"Or you wanna impress him with your appereance?" Sunohara teased her.

"N-No!" Tomoyo try to objected when actually she does want to impress Tomoya.

Then they chat until they arrived in in train station.

* * *

 _Train station, 7 PM…_

they all sat on the bench. They are so eager to see Tomoya again, especially Tomoyo. Then a train arrived. Someone noticeable got out from the train. A man with blue hair and a luggage and blue in his right hand. In his left hand, a 5 years old child is holding his hand. She has auburn hair and dark yellow eyes. She looked like her mother. But something's is not there. Nagisa is not with them.

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you again." Tomoya said.

"Hi there." Sunohara said.

"Who is this little girl?" Kyou asked.

The girl stepped back and introduced herself "My name is Ushio Okazaki. Please to meet you all." She bowed down with formality.

"Well, looks like someone taught her how to become respectful to older people." Kyou said and bowed back.

"Hey, where is Nagisa?" Ryou asked.

"She…..She…." Tomoya tried to said something but fall to depression remembering Nagisa's death also time of Ushio's birthday.

Ushio hugged Tomoya "Please don't be sad,Daddy. You just meet your old friends." Tomoya see what her daughter doing, lighten up a little.

"I…will tell you later." Tomoya said.

"Alright. Anyway, my name is Youhei Sunohara." Sunohara introduced himself.

"My name is Kyou Fujibayashi." Kyou said.

"And I'm Ryou Fujibayashi." Ryou said.

"What can I call both of you, Fujibayashi-san?" Ushio asked.

"Just call us Kyou-san and Ryou-san." Kyou said.

"Okay, Kyou-san." Ushio said with a smile.

"And my name is Tomoyo Sakagami. Please just call me Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo said.

"Hey guys, want to eat? There is a place nearby that I used to visit in Sunday. It's a ramen restaurant. I will treat you guys." Tomoya said seems like he is back to his normal state.

"Sure. Who can reject free food from an old friend?" Sunohara said with half-joking tone.

"Sure. And you guys walked to here?" Tomoya asked.

"No, we went here by Sunohara's car." Tomoyo said.

"And I'm the driver." Sunohara said proudly.

"Wow, I though you will walk for your whole life." Tomoya said jokingly.

"Hey, what do you take me for?!" Sunohara protested gain the laugh from the other.

"Anyways, let's eat." Tomoya said.

"Hey, let's discuss in Tomoyo's house later." Kyou said as they walked,

"Sound fine to me." Tomoya said.

"Yeah, me too." Tomoyo said.

Then they went to the restaurant.

* * *

 _Tomoyo house, 9 PM…._

"So, how was the food Ushio?" Tomoya asked.

"The best." Ushio said with timid personality.

"You always know how to make papa happy, Ushio." Tomoya said "Hey Ryou, take a walk with her. She usually likes to walk."

"Alright Tomoya. Hey Ushio, let's go outside and see the lights on the street." Ryou said.

"Okay, Ryou-san." Ushio said excitedly. Then they walked outside. After the door closed, situation immediately changed.

"Hey, Tomoyo, Kyou, Sunohara, I will tell you about Nagisa." Tomoya said now back to his depressed state.

"We are all ears." Sunohara said.

"Okay. After we moved out, we settle things up. Nagisa, as you know go to school and I worked as electrician. After she finished school, 5 years ago as you last met me, we discovered that Nagisa is pregnant. I was so happy. I though that I will have a child and be a happy family with Nagisa and Ushio. But 2 weeks before she give a born to Ushio, She…..She…." Tomoya said and suddenly hit by bad memories.

"What happened to her?" Kyou asked now very into the story.

"She…She struck by her illness again." Tomoya said nearing his breaking point.

Now everyone shocked. They remembered that Nagisa can be struck by almost a year illness that cause her to have fever for very long time.

"She insisted to give a birth to Ushio. When she finally give a birth to Ushio, her condition become critical. And then, She…..She….." Tomoya said now snapped. He can't finish the sentence.

"You can stop to tell us if you can't take it." Tomoyo said worried about Tomoya.

"I-It's all my fault…I should keep my eyes on her…I should took care of her….." Tomoya said regretting what happened.

"Hey, It's not your fault." Kyou said. "you never know when she will got her illness back. I'm pretty sure that she sacrificed herself so Ushio can give a light of hope inside the void of your heart if she's gone."

"I….will tell you the next part." Tomoya said "After Nagisa's death, I became a depressed man. For some days, my job is to take care of Ushio. I almost drank alcohol, but I remembered that I will not make my daughter a same failed delinquent like me. From that day, I promised that I will make Ushio a better person than me. I started to cheered up. I started to take care of her very carefully. I just want to see that my daughter become a better person than me."

"And why you asked Ryou to take a walk with her?" Sunohara asked.

"Well, I never told Ushio that her birthday is the very same day when her mother died." Tomoya said.

"Wow, we are very sorry for your lose. We will visit her if we can." Kyou said "And do you told her parent?"

"Thank you guys. I told Akio-san and Sanae-san. Although they were very sad, I called them yesterday and they said they can get over it, although they will never forget it. I also told them don't tell you guys so you don't have to stop at your work. Once again, thank you for your care." Tomoya said "After this, I will try to look for a home to rent."

"Y-Y-You can s-s-stay at m-m-my home if you want." Tomoyo said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think you should. It save up the cost and we will know where we can meet you. And beside, it's a quite large house but only occupied by one people." Sunohara suggested.

"Sorry, you don't mind?" Tomoya asked.

"N-No, I-It's easier that way." Tomoyo said.

"Okay if you ask. Sorry for the interruption and the intrusion." Tomoya stood up and bow down.

"It's okay." Tomoyo said also lower her head a little as sign of respect.

"Daddy, we are back!" Ushio said after Ryou and her come in.

"Ushio, we will stay here. You don't mind if we stay here?" Tomoya asked.

"No." Ushio said and bowed down "Thank you for the place, Tomoyo-san."

"It's okay." Tomoyo said.

"Alright we shall go. Tomorrow is Sunday, so we will come again." Kyou said.

"See you all" Sunohara said. Now everyone said goodbye and leaved Tomoyo's house.

After they left, Tomoya asked "Where we gonna sleep?"

"Let's go to my bedroom." Tomoyo said.

Then they came to her bedroom. There are a queen sized bed, her wardrobe, her table and also a single sofa.

"I think you and Ushio should take the bed. I will sleep on the sofa." Tomoyo said.

"No, you and Ushio is the one that should take the bed. I like to sleep in sofa anyway." Tomoya said.

"Okay, if you say so." Tomoyo said then go to her bathroom to brush her teeth and also changed to her sleeping outfit. Tomoya and Ushio also prepared all their needs. After they all prepared, they want to go to sleep.

"Hey Tomoyo, Ushio have a problem for sleeping. She can't sleep fast." Tomoya said.

"I will try to make her sleep. Ushio, let's sleep." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, Tomoyo-san." Ushio said and they get on the bed. Then, Tomoyo chat with her, hoping that she can comforted Ushio. But it's already 10.30 PM and she still can't sleep.

"Why you can't go to sleep, Ushio?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because I afraid something will happened." Ushio said.

Tomoyo, shocked to hear that statement, catch a glimpse of something from Ushio. Ushio is feeling insecure right now because she doesn't have a mom. The one who can give her all the comfort.

Then Tomoyo hugged Ushio. Ushio is shocked to see this. But she is feeling comfort, secured, and care from that hug.

"Feeling better, Ushio?" Tomoyo asked with motherly quality to it. She also patted her head to comfort her.

"T-Thank you….Tomo….ya…." Ushio said before fall asleep.

"Well, look at that. It's like you can make her sleep peacefully now." Tomoya said.

"I-It's nothing. I think she just missed Nagisa." Tomoyo said embarrassed. It's because that she treat Ushio like she is her own daughter.

"Well, I can sleep now." Tomoya said and in less than five minutes also fall asleep.

"It's nothing" Tomoyo though "That's because I love you and I care about Ushio too." She though and give a peck on Ushio's forehead. She then fall asleep happily. Because it's a first time she act like a mother to her.


	2. Chapter 2 : Resurface

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the late update. And sorry if the writing of this story or the story itself is not good. Please don't hit me!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **^-^V (for peace, not victory)**

Chapter 2

Awaited Moment

Resurface

* * *

 _Tomoyo's house, 5 AM….._

Tomoyo woke up. When she first open her eyes, she saw Ushio sleep soundly. She look very tired. Just looking at her make Tomoyo smiled. She is very happy to see her happy. She wanted to make a breakfast. Because the room is quite dark, she just walked outside the bedroom. Then she noticed the kitchen light is on.

"Hmm, Maybe Tomoya is there." She though and then walked to kitchen. And she's right, Tomoya is cooking right now.

"Hey there, need some help?" Tomoyo offered.

"Oh hey there, Tomoyo. Thank you, but no, I don't need help." Tomoyo said while whisked the mixture.

"Okay." Tomoyo said. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh, I'm cooking Ushio's favorite breakfast. This always can make her happy and have more energy for her day." Tomoya said happily "I always made this when there is a big day or a special day. She is like Nagisa. She like sweet."

"Oh, sorry to make you talk about Nagisa." Tomoyo said tried to apologize because she know Tomoya is very sensitive about Nagisa.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I just too taken back yesterday that's all. Now don't feel sorry, it makes me feel guilty." Tomoya said while poured the mixture to the pan.

"If you say so. And what are you making exactly?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's just pancake with some honey. Although it's very simple and easy to make, i don't want Ushio to eat something sweet too much, so I decided to make this just for special day, so it's like a little gift from me at special day. Are you okay with it?" Tomoya said.

"I'm okay with it. so, why you make them? Don't you said that you only make them at special day?" Tomoyo said while tried to remember any special day around this month.

"Well, I only make them for 2 reasons today." Tomoya said.

"And that is?" Tomoyo asked curious.

"First, because I can see my old friends again and introduced them to my daughter. She is very happy to meet you all. So it's a special day to me." Tomoya said.

"And the second one?" Tomoyo asked because Tomoya said only a reason.

"Well, because I opened your fridge and only saw a little meat, and beside some eggs, honey, and a gallon of milk, mostly of them is vegetables and fruits. And then I opened your shelves and see there is flour. So I jumped to 2 conclusions."

"And what are they?" Tomoyo asked. Usually in the morning, she will only make a bowl of salad and drink a glass of milk.

"First, I will treat her for today and the second one is you want to keep your body healthy. And you are doing good on that one." Tomoya said with a little bit of teasing tone.

"T-Thank you." Tomoyo said with a little bit of blush on her face because Tomoyo indirectly complimented her. "And I also came to a conclusion for you."

"And what is that?" Tomoya asked while putting their food on the plate.

"You can finally wake up earlier than me now. I usually have to come to your house even Furukawa's bakery just to woke you up when we are still in high school." Tomoyo said teased back at him ".

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Tomoya said irritatedly. Tomoyo just laugh at him, soon he join the laughter.

Then, Tomoya put the plates on the table. Then a girl sound can be heard from the dining room.

"D..Daddy, where are you?" Ushio tried to look for Tomoya. She still sound a little bit sleepy.

"I will get her here." Tomoyo said and walked to front of her bedroom "Ushio, let's have a breakfast. Daddy apparently prepared something special for you today." Tomoyo said while take her to the dining room.

"T…Tomoyo-san?" Ushio asked. Before she got the answer, they are already at the dining room.

"Good morning, Ushio. Let's have a breakfast. It's your favorite." Tomoya said.

Ushio looked over the table and there is some pancake with honey, her favorite.

"D-Did daddy make them?" She said while try to keep her excitement.

Tomoyo wanted to answer but cut off by Tomoya "No, Tomoyo made them." Tomoya said while winked at Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san! It's my favorite!" She said while hugged Tomoyo. This cause her to blush. She is happy to see a child happy and thanked at her.

"I-It's nothing. I just in mood to make some pancake that's all." Tomoyo said.

"Well, let's have the breakfast and prepared for them to come." Tomoya said then all of them took a seat. While they are eating, there is some little chat going on.

"Can I asked you, what is your job Tomoyo?" Tomoya said while cutting some piece of pancake.

"Well, I worked as novelist." Tomoyo said while eating.

"Ha, another jackpot." Tomoya said while feeding Ushio and eat for himself.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ushio's favorite is reading, especially manga and novel." Tomoya said.

"Is that so, Ushio?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, Tomoyo-san! My favorite is reading! I'm glad to meet someone like you!" Ushio said excited.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm some celebrity. Just treat me as a normal people and I will be happy." Tomoyo said.

"W-Why is that? Everyone like themselves to be treated like that." Ushio asked wondered about Tomoyo's statement.

"Not all people like to be in the spotlight, Ushio." Tomoyo said while eating the pancake "Sure, be popular is good. But some people just want to get along just fine and only use their reputation for something important, let me ask you a question Ushio, if you are in manga, who you want to be?"

"I want to be the good one! The one who can solve any problem and good at anything I want." Ushio said while Tomoya feed her some pancake.

"and you need some friend or companion right?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, who doesn't need friend?" Ushio said.

"And if you are the good one, that mean the rest is a supporter for you, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." Ushio said.

"Well. Can you know your friend sometimes can do something that can be considered as good as you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um….Yeah, I ever read a manga when the good guy is almost lose to the bad guy but his friend came to help him." Ushio said.

"There, you see if your friend can do something that big. They maybe hold the title 'support', but they actually can be something bigger and even considered 'the second good one'. That's what I wanted to be, may all people have the spotlight, but even if people see you as support to them, you can be as good or better than them right?" Tomoyo said.

"Umm..i think that's true." Ushio said with tone of understanding.

"but don't accept all the people said. Everything has it's good and bad side. If you grow older. Maybe you will find who you really are." Tomoyo said and took the last bite of her pancake.

"Thank you ,Tomoyo-san." Ushio said also after Tomoya finished feeding her.

"And please, don't be too formal. I know your father well, you know? When we still go to school, he is less respectful than you." Tomoyo teased Tomoya.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as that." Tomoya said while washing their dishes "Ushio, you can take a bath first. Me and Tomoyo-san have something to talked about. Tomoyo, please take her to the bathroom."

"Okay, daddy." She said and followed Tomoyo to the bathroom. After around 5 minutes, Tomoyo walked back to the kitchen.

"What do you want to discuss, Tomoya?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I planned to go shopping today. I want you to help her find some clothes. Tell everyone that we will go at 1 PM, it will be better if Fujibayashi and Kyou can come. After we go shopping, please take her home after we reached Nagisa's house. I want to discuss about Ushio and myself with Akio-san and Sanae-san there and let them see their granddaughter." Tomoya said.

"Okay, will contact them later." Tomoyo said.

"Looks like she's done. I will go first." Tomoya said.

"Okay." She said.

Tomoyo then walked to her room again. She opened her wardrobe and took out a light brown coat, a white t-shirt, a denim shorts, and a pair of cream ankle boots. It's what Tomoyo usually wear when they hang out, but again, out of her character again because she rarely wear coat and ankle boots. She then contacted Kyou and Sunohara. After Tomoya finished, she then took a bath. After she finished they are preparing to go.

"Hey Tomoya, are you and Ushio ready? Kyou might arrived here around this time." Tomoyo asked from the living room.

"We are ready." Tomoya opened the door and walked to living room. He is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He is holding Ushio's hand. She is wearing a light orange dress.

"Where is the mall, are they near your house?" Tomoya asked.

"Well, there is one. It's around 15 minutes with walk from here. I told Kyou to take a walk to the mall to introduce you to area around here." Tomoyo said.

"Oh okay, I usually just walked with Ushio if it's not too far." Tomoya said. Then the doorbell ring.

"Coming." Tomoya said. He opened the door. He then only saw Kyou who smiled at him.

"Kyou? Where is everyone else?" Tomoya asked.

"Well, Ryou said that she didn't come here because she doesn't feel like to go. And Sunohara, ask Tomoyo." Kyou said.

"Tomoyo, where is Sunohara?" Tomoya asked Tomoyo who walked to the door.

"He said that he has some jobs to do. Apparently, he worked overtime for this week because he's out of cash." Tomoyo said.

"Oh. I don't believe he worked more diligently now. He is a very lazy person when we are still at school." Tomoya said laughed a bit to see his friend character change.

"Hey Tomoyo, now you are wearing a coat and ankle boots now? You are out of your ignorant character for clothing since Tomoya's back." Kyou teased Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed a little and said "W-Well, I just want to wear this clothes that's all."

"Haha, maybe now you think like a woman at least." Kyou said "Now, let's go."

Kyou walked first because she is the one who know the place better than Tomoyo. Tomoya and Tomoyo followed from behind. But then, Tomoya feel something is happening with Ushio.

"What is it, Ushio? You can tell me." Tomoya asked Ushio who is slightly disturbed.

"N..No, it's nothing." Ushio tried to object, but her eyes and face tell the otherwise.

"You want to walk with Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked. This make Tomoyo blushed.

"N-No way, she might be just have some thought, that's all." Tomoyo said while still try to hide her blush.

"A...Actually, I want to walk by Tomoyo-san side." Ushio said in defeated tone.

"Well, let her be, Tomoya." Kyou said.

"Okay, but I will walk at your side too." Tomoya said "Tomoyo, here. Take her right hand."

Tomoyo, who is still blushing took her right hand and let go of her left hand.

"T-Thank you, daddy, Tomoyo-san." Ushio said gratefully.

"It's nothing." Both of them said in unison. Both of them realized this and just dismissed it. But Ushio talked something that make both of them blush.

"Why daddy and Tomoyo-san talked at the same time? Are you fated to be with each other or daddy just got along with Tomoyo-san very well?" Ushio said timidly.

This make them blushed furiously when they heard she said 'fated to be with each other' part.

"N-No, it's not like that" Tomoya said.

"I-It's just coincidence. That's all." Tomoyo continued.

"Well well, you both got along with each other very well." Kyou teased again.

"Kyou!" Tomoyo said still blushing.

Then Kyou laugh at them. Then she looked around to see them. She is surprised that Ushio hold Tomoyo's hand on her right hand and Tomoya's hand also on her left hand. She decide to make them realize what's going on. But she still though that their condition now is somewhat happy. They really look like a family. Albeit they might look like Tomoya is married again, they are a family that get along well. If people just took a glance at them, they really look like a family.

"Well, Ushio can't lie about it." Kyou said.

"W-Why is that?" Tomoya said while still blushed a little.

"Take a look at your hands please." Kyou said.

Then Tomoya and Tomoyo both checked their free hand. They though "Nothing." But when they checked their other hands….They both realized that Ushio's holding their hands like they are her parents. They have a though to break their hands away, but realized that Ushio is the one who hold it, decide to not. They can only flushed out their embarrassment with their face blushing.

"See?" Kyou said and laugh again. They both don't say anything. Although it's embarrassing, they felt somehow….okay with it, even happy that Ushio is happy. They both then omitted their thought of letting go of Ushio's hands and go with it, although it's embarrassing.

* * *

 _Park, around 1 PM…_

Then they walked past the park near Tomoyo's house.

"Hey Tomoyo, don't you usually come here to relax or look for some thought?" Kyou said.

"Yeah, I come here usually to relax or have some though." Tomoyo said.

"Or wasting time and skipped class like I did." Tomoya laughed at his memory.

"E-Eh!? Our student Council President did skip classes? I though you are always strict to the rule," Kyou said surprised because of the fact Tomoyo ever skipped the class.

"Well, technically she skipped a class. There is one day that she said she's sick, so she can't come to school. Me being myself, skipped class and went to this park. I found out that she isn't sick. I asked her why she lied and she said that he lied so he can keep an eye on her brother. When I looked around the park I didn't see her brother and she said that his brother is gone with their parents and she decided to stay. Because she didn't intended to be the Student Council President that time, she is scared because she lied to the teacher and not because of skipping class is against rules. I convinced her that even if she's being honest, she will get worse punishment than lied to her teacher. Because of that, I invited her to take a walk around here." Tomoya told them her story that even she embarrassed to hear that.

"I-Is that true, Tomoyo?" Kyou asked.

"Y…Yeah, I ever skipped a class. I'm not proud of it." Tomoyo said with self-disappointment "But I'm glad to see someone like you took a walk with me. It helped me to cheer up."

"Now see, Ushio? They got along pretty well in all things." Kyou said to Ushio who just listened to them.

"Yeah, daddy got along with Tomoyo-san very well. But I can't believe that someone like Tomoyo-san ever lie to skip classes." She said and lightly scolded Tomoyo.

"But she's much better than your daddy, Ushio." Tomoya said "I usually skipped class, slept in the class, come to school late and never care about my future. I even bear the title of 'delinquent' with Sunohara. People always talk something bad about us."

"So, how's daddy changed?" Ushio asked.

"Uh…You can ask Kyou-san or Tomoyo-san later." Tomoya said.

"Okay." Ushio said.

Then they continued to walk to the mall.

* * *

 _Book Store, inside the mall, around 1 PM…._

When they arrived in the mall, they saw a book store. Ushio asked Tomoyo to accompanied her to the store. Kyou and Tomoya decided to stay outside of the store. They sat on the bench.

"You trust Tomoyo so much at Ushio huh, Tomoya?" Kyou asked.

"Yes, I do. Why do you asked that?" Tomoya asked back.

"Well, I just want to know why." Kyou said.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Tomoya teased her.

"N-No! I just want to ask you." Kyou said embarrassed.

"Just kidding." Tomoya let a small laugh "Well, I trust her because Ushio's changed." Tomoya said.

"What do you mean changed?" Kyou

"Well it's because she always with me and sometimes I have a meeting. She learnt many formal things but only a little of her age. You saw this when she first met all of you. She also had some difficulty to sleep. I always feel that she's missing mom's figure. Yesterday, I asked Tomoyo to help her sleep. She finally can sleep in peace. And today she got excited to know that Tomoyo is a novelist. And early when she held both of our hands, she felt happy. She is rarely had that moment. Because of that, I felt that I can trust Ushio with Tomoyo." Tomoya explained.

Kyou just nodded in understanding. Then, Ushio came to Tomoya.

"Daddy, Tomoyo-san want to talk with you. She said that I should stay here and you come inside." Ushio said.

"Okay." Tomoya said "Kyou, please look over her for a while."

"Leave it to me. Ushio please take a seat." Kyou said and then Tomoya left.

When she is sitting on the bench, Kyou wanted to ask what she felt about Tomoyo to her.

"Ushio." Kyou said with unexpected calm voice.

"Hm?" Ushio turned her head to her.

"What do you think about Tomoyo-san?"Kyou asked while still maintaining voice.

"Um….Well.." Ushio said nervously and fidgeting "Well….She is a beautiful person. She always looked good. She also has a very good personality. She is very caring to everyone, kind to her friends, and always tried to protect her friends. She cared about me, she hugged me like nobody else, and she always make me is….like a mother to me."

"Wow, Tomoyo is really good of taking care of children. Just in 2 days and she already changed Ushio that much." Kyou though "And why you wanted her to be your mother?" she asked.

"Even though mommy's already passed on, Tomoyo-san is like a mother to me. A sweet gentle one. Even though she isn't mommy, she know how to treat me as one. i would love to see her prepared my food, pick me up after school, and help me when I need something, and see her smiling at me." Ushio said while daydreaming a bit.

"Oh." Kyou said. Then after sometimes, Tomoyo and Tomoya walked out from the store and Tomoyo is holding a black bag.

"Tomoyo-san what is it?" Ushio asked and pointed at the black bag.

"It's a present from Tomoyo for you." Tomoya said cut off Tomoyo again.

She then took the bag and opened it up. It is a manga and a novel.

"T..This" she said at the excitement and disbelieve "T-Thank you Tomoyo-san! She hugged Tomoyo again.

Tomoyo blushed again then said "It's nothing. It at least what I can do give for you." And ruffled her hair.

After that, they went to clothes store, had a lunch, went around the mall and then went to Nagisa's house.

* * *

 _Near Nagisa's house, evening…_

When they walked to Nagisa's house, Kyou's already gone because she said she need to do some work. Then they entered Furukawa's Bakery.

"Old man? Sanae-san?" He said. And then a woman appeared from the door.

"Okazaki-san? Ushio?" Sanae said in disbelieve.

"I'm happy to see you again, Obaa-san" Ushio said.

"Ushio!" Sanae cried in happiness to see her granddaughter again. Ushio eventually hugged her back. And then they chatted for quite sometimes.

"Uh, Sanae-san. Tomoyo want to do some housework earlier at home and take Ushio's home. Do you allowed it?"Tomoya asked.

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry, Sakagami-san. And why you stayed in her house? You can stay with us." Sanae offered.

"I will explained about it later." Tomoya said. He then saw Akio getting out from the door. Both Sanae and Akio noticed when Ushio and Tomoya got out, Ushio is holding her left hand.

"I want to talk about Ushio." Tomoya said.

"Okay, come inside." Sanae said.

Then they walked to the living room.

"Before you explain anything, care to explain why our granddaughter holding Sakamagi-san hand?" Akio said with a little bit of angry tone.

"Well, I can't deny it." Tomoya said "She is the one who asked Tomoyo and me."

"And why is that?" Akio asked again.

"Well, I don't know…She…maybe just missing a mom figure." Tomoya said calmly.

"And how do you know that?" Akio asked still unconvinced.

"Well, to be honest, Ushio used to be the different before we moved to here. She always had a difficulty when sleep, rarely have good moments. But in these last 2 days, I lived in Tomoyo's house, and I see the character change. She is now more cheerful, less formal when talk, and finally sleep without any disturbance." Tomoya said still with calm tone.

"Hm…" is all Akio said. It's reflected that he is already lose to Tomoya.

"But Okazaki-san, why don't you and Ushio lived with us? It's sure to be good if you lived with us again." Sanae said.

"Well Sanae-san, I don't want to live here because I already cause much problem at this house. I don't want to cause problem anymore. You are the one who always worried when there is problem with me. I think I'm already burden you too much. And…" Tomoya said trailing off at the end.

"And?" Sanae said wondered.

"And…This place…..Bring so much memory…..about Nagisa…..I still can't move on…..It's still haunted me until now…I don't want to fall to depression again….." Tomoya said while holding his depression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Okazaki-san. I respect your choice. But promise that you and Ushio keep contact with us." Sanae said.

"Alright Sanae-san." Tomoya said.

Then Sanae entered her room but not Akio.

"What is it, old man?" Tomoya asked.

"Well." He then grabbed his shoulder "You better move on from Nagisa sooner or later." Akio said.

"Wait, she is your daughter. Why you told me to move on from her?" Tomoya asked what did he mean.

"You know, I still taken back by the fact Nagisa is gone." Akio said "But, I don't want to lose my granddaughter. Do anything to make her happy. Seeing her smile already make me proud of her and you. You don't want her to be another delinquent like you right?" Akio asked in serious tone.

"How-" Tomoya said and cut off by Akio.

"Figured it by yourself. Take my advice. If she grow as a good girl, you can be proud to yourself. Otherwise, I'm gonna kill you." He said and walked to his bathroom.

"Wait-" Tomoya said. Seeing Akio's already gone, he decided to go back to Tomoyo's house. It's raining. He ran to Tomoyo's house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, when Tomoya talk with Akio and Sanae….._

Tomoyo walked with Ushio now. Ushio is holding her left hand.

"T-Tomoyo-san?" Ushio said.

"What is it, Ushio?" Tomoyo said, again with motherly tone in it.

"Um….Is it true that daddy used to be a delinquent back when he is still at school? And how he changed?" Ushio asked.

"Yeah, he used to be a delinquent in school. But all of it changed when he met your mom. He started to open up, gathering friends, me included, and he started to though about his future with your mom. Although he is called delinquent, he is actually a good guy. He is always nice to his friends, especially your mom, helping his friend. I actually met him when he tried to help me. And then he helped me again to reached my goal at school" Tomoyo said.

"What is it Tomoyo-san?" Ushio asked.

"As you know, I have a brother. Our family used to be very distant at each other. My mom don't cook and always have a pointless debate with my father. I used to ignore my family. It's almost when they want to divorce. When I don't care about what's happening, my brother acted by said that he rather died than seeing a broken family. He jumped out from the window and rushed to the street. My parent seeing this, worked together again to tell him to go back. But it fall to deaf ears. He don't want to come back. I almost wanted to catch him, but he had a car accident. After that incident, we became a family again. I took care of my brother and my parents started to get along again. I usually bring him to our school with a wheelchair. There is a path to school that have many sakura trees. My brother said that he likes the sakura trees. And then I heard a rumor that said that the sakura trees will be chopped down. I determined to became the Student Council President. That's when your father came."

"He helped me to reassure my dream. Building up my reputation, gathering support from his friends, and when the election day came, I became the Student Council President. I was so happy. I also Tomoya changed, after he moved to your grandparents house, he started to stop skipping class. I always come to your grandparents house to woke him up. As you see, Tomoya can woke up early now. He started to study again. Although he still bear the delinquent status, he already changed for us." Tomoyo explained.

Ushio just nodded. And then it's started to rain. Tomoyo opened up her coat and give it to Ushio.

"Take it, Ushio. I don't want you to catch a cold." Tomoyo said and covered up Ushio's head.

"Are you sure, Tomoyo-san?" Ushio asked her.

"Please just take it. Tomoya don't want you to get sick." Tomoyo said.

Ushio than accepted it. when they walked to home, something is bugging her mind.

"Why am I do that? I'm just his friend, nothing more. But he is very caring person to me and Ushio. She always do anything for her and Nagisa. I…just want him to be with me forever. He joked about when I skipped a class. I'm truly happy that time. He helped me reached my dream. Even after he left with Nagisa, I still can't hate him." Tomoyo though.

Then she shocked in realization "Wait….Am i…fall in love again….with him? No maybe not. But I just want him to give her care and love to me…" She though and without realizing they reached Tomoyo's house,

She then took a bath and change her clothes. She then realized that she didn't buy anything for dinner. Then she saw there is some pancake leftover. She decided to cook meat and eggs with pancake for dinner.

"I'm home." Tomoya said.

"Daddy!" Ushio ran to her dad. She took a bath after Tomoyo is done and changed to her new clothes.

"Hah, it looks like Tomoyo and Kyou know how to pick clothes for my daughter." Tomoya said and ruffled her hair.

Tomoyo overheard the conversation blushed a bit. "No, it's nothing." She said from the kitchen.

"Hi there." Tomoya said.

"Dinner's ready." Tomoyo said and brought the plates to the table.

Then they walked to the table to had their dinner.

"Itadakimasu." They said before eating.

"Tomoyo, let's go grocery shopping tomorrow." Tomoya said.

"Wait, don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"My job started again in 2 days from now. So I'm free tomorrow." Tomoya said.

"Oh, okay, I will come. I already fulfilled my quota for this week." Tomoyo said.

"Great we will go after take Ushio to her school." Tomoya said and finished their dinner.

It's already 9 PM. They prepared to go to sleep. Like yesterday, Ushio and Tomoyo sleep on the bed and Tomoya sleep on the couch. Then he heard Ushio already sleep again.

"Wow Tomoyo, you really are something." He though "You are still a same Tomoyo. Still a headstrong but caring person. Still a person who chased her destiny. Still the girl who is good at anything. Still like first we met….Why I though about her like that? Is there something wrong or….." Tomoya though but then doze off. Then they all slept again. Maybe they really are fated to meet each other again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Impromptu

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! To tell you this is my 1st Fanfic with 5.000 words! god, i have to brainstorm my idea with myself (Because i'm such a lone loser) But nevertheless, i still happy to give you guys this fanfic. that because i like write a new story, not because i feel like my first fanfic is good. And i never regret wasting my time for this. You guys time to read this is very appreciated. Hope you like it!**

 **Update: Hey guys, long time no see (let out a dry laugh) I'm sorry there is a delay in this fic. It's a mix of personal problem and also time. It makes my schedule go haywire. Ah please, Forgive me! And there is an announcement: Both my fanfic will not get new chapters until around Desember 9 2015. I'm sorry guys. I can't help it because it is my exam. But i promise to post at least 2 chapters in the holiday. So, wait for it!**

 **Update 2: I changed some part of the story. It's for the more 'canon' feeling in it. i changed some part of story with Tomoyo's own story. For who's want to know, it's on the the start of the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Awaited Moment

Impromptu

* * *

 **Tomoya's dream, that night…..**

Tomoya now awoken. He then noticed that he is lying on the bench in Hikarizaka Private High School. The condition of the school is like when his first day as a senior. But he doesn't remember anything from that time. He only remembered the memory before them. It's like….The hidden dream. The secret, strange dream that it won't occur often but know how to make their owner emotional on its own. Either happy or sad, tragic or fun, good or bad. It's a dream that only have tiny place in someone's mind. It is like "What if" type of dream. It is a dream where you might found a little light of hope in the darkness of everything. It's the dream when people find another place of happiness or a place of happiness other than nightmare. It is alternate universe dream. The place where no matter how bad it start and continue, it will always end with the happy ending, the one they hope for or at least want to be in it.

"Wait, why am I here?" Tomoya asked as he observed his surrounding.

He then decided to walk around the school for fresh air. Then he realized it's already a start for his first period.

"Heh, looks like I'm gonna skip class again." He said as he walked from the bottom of the hill. Strangely, he didn't feel or have any déjà vu at all. He walked along the path of the hill. The sakura trees make this place absolutely beautiful and unique on its own. Even if there is no festival, the sakura trees is always there. Their pink color is just unique.

But then, he saw a girl. But it's not someone who supposedly to be there. The girl have a long silver hair, instead of the brown, short one. And her voice is not as soft. It has a bit of commanding side, but it still a very soft tone.

"Do you like this school?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"I like this school very much." She said "If you like it, then I'm glad."

"This is the place when my brother united and I meet again as a family. This place bring so much memory. Happy….sad, even if I don't like it. I still like this school."

"I like the sakura trees, also does my brother. It's just…seeing their pink petals falling to the ground bring so much beauty and calmness. It's like me last year. I'm so happy that I, my father, my mother, and my brother finally become a family again. After through all of the hardship and argumentation, our family finally can clean it all and become one again. It's a happiest moment in my life."

"Wow, this girl already through so much to say such a thing." Tomoya though. He wondered who is this girl. Seeing her silver hair is a point of beauty. Her soft tone and mysteriousness add more points to it. But there is something that Tomoya does hear. Her voice has a hint of…..loneliness in it?

"But like the sakura trees, I also have my downfall. And it's right now. These sakura trees will be chopped down. These sakura trees that finally made me realized how important a family is will be chopped down. I wanted to preserved these trees. But, so many people still don't trust me because of my past. I don't have anybody on my side.

"Does this girl is really such a loner? I feel sad about her." Tomoya though. He also heard a rumor that said that something will happened to sakura trees in their school. He doesn't believe that those sakura trees is such a precious thing to that girl and her family.

"Am I gonna find someone who trusted me? Someone who supported me? Someone who…accepted me as who I am?" She said.

"You can always look for them." Tomoya said to her. She turned around, apparently surprised that someone is behind her. Tomoya looked at her face. She has a one, beautiful face. Her silver hair framed her face nicely. Her brows is very beautiful, framing the blue eyes she has. And look at her face also make her face even more beautiful. He then looked at her body for her crest. She has a nice curvy build in her. Then he found out that the girl is a second year, a year younger than him.

"Um…Um…." She wanted to say something. But she still shocked to see someone talked to her, a stranger although still a student from here. She then saw his blue hair and blue eyes. His act also very cool, although he is not an idol or some kind of bad boy, his coolness make him somewhat handsome. And his confident add another point.

"Hey, let's walked to school. Don't be shy." He said and a bit of blush appeared on his face although not noticeable. On the other hand, the girl blushed quite hard. Her shyness mixed with the fact that a guy who asked her make that blush.

When they walked, they feel sense of awkwardness within them. Tomoya, who blushed now, decided to broke the silence between them.

"Um..What's your name?" Tomoya asked her.

"I….It's Tomoyo Sakagami from class 2-B, and you?" She asked shyly.

"Well….My name is Tomoya Okazaki from 3-D." Tomoya said laughed a bit because their name is similar.

"I….I never though that we have almost same name, Okazaki-senpai." Tomoyo said.

"Well, I never know that. And please, don't call me senpai. Never get used to called by that"Tomoya said and chuckled lightly.

Tomoyo then realized something. She is almost late to attend the class.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Okazaki-san, I have to go to my classroom." She said.

"Well, see you again, Sakagami-san." Tomoya said. Tomoyo immediately run away. Because she's quite athletic, she can run quite fast. Tomoya just looked at her from far away, though about that girl, Tomoyo Sakagami. Then he became drowsy and fell asleep.

His dream ended. He then woke up. He doesn't remember his dream. He just remembered that he met a beautiful and mysterious girl in his dream. He doesn't remember about Tomoyo in his dream.

"Hm, I wonder who is that girl?" He though than he went to bathroom to take a shower and did his morning daily. After that, he went to kitchen to make some breakfast.

On the same time, Tomoyo also wake up. Seeing Tomoya prepared to make breakfast, She greet him.

"Hi there, want to make breakfast again?" Tomoyo said to him.

"Oh hi Tomoyo, didn't see you there. Yes, I want to make breakfast. Do you want to join?" Tomoya asked.

"Hm…Okay I will join. Let me prepared myself first." Tomoyo said and walked to her wardrobe while Tomoya walked out from bedroom. She opened her wardrobe, decided to go with her casual. A hoodie, t-shirt, and jeans. Then she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Kitchen, 5 AM…**

Tomoyo walked to the kitchen. He then saw Tomoya prepared something.

"Well, what do you want to cook?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yesterday, Old Man give me some plain bread. So I decided to make eggs and toast today. And don't forget, we will go grocery shopping after we take Ushio to her new school." Tomoya said.

"Can I help? I don't have anything to do right now." Tomoyo offered.

"No, thank you. Eggs and toast is quite simple and please, treat this as my repayment for you for letting us stay at your house." Tomoya said while cooking the eggs.

"Oh, okay. But please, I don't mind you if you stay here. You are my friend after all, so don't think that you are burden here." Tomoyo said then took a seat "Where is Ushio's school?"

"Hikarizaka Private Kindergarten." Tomoya said while finishing the eggs.

"Oh, Kyou is a teacher there." Tomoyo said while took out the milk from the fridge.

"Hah, she reached her dream as a kindergarten teacher. Hope she can control her temperament there." Tomoya said joked in the last part and then finished his cooking.

"Oh, you won't regret it. Kyou is one of the nicest teacher I ever see. She cared for all of her student and she know how to talk with them. It's almost a contrast to when she was in high school." Tomoyo said while also joked at the end "I will wake up Ushio if you don't mind."

"Oh please. Ushio is quite hard to wake every Monday or when the school started again." Tomoya said and put the plates on the table.

"But I think she is less harder to wake than you though. And she never sleep in the class." Tomoyo teased him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Tomoya pouted and gain a laugh from Tomoyo. Then she walked to the bedroom.

"Hey Ushio, wake up. You don't want to late to school are you?" Tomoyo said while shake her a little bit.

Ushio still half asleep groan a little "Unh…Mommy….is that you?…..can I get more sleep?"

Tomoyo gasped to hear that Ushio call her mommy. Then she blushed quite hard.

"U-Ushio, please wake up. I heard that there is a teacher in your new school that like to punish late students." Tomoyo said while still blushed very red. She wanted to tease Ushio about Kyou.

Ushio hearing the words "new school" and "punish" immediately wake up. In mix of excitement to seeing new friends and fear of being punished.

"Ah, Tomoyo-san! I'm sorry to make you wait! Please forgive me!" Ushio begged.

"Hey hey, calm down Ushio." Tomoyo said then hugged her "I'm volunteering to wake you up. I don't mind if I have to wake you. Beside, I already through the worse than you. And that person is only another person that I ever wake up." Tomoyo said and patted her head.

Ushio who's now calmed down asked her "And who is that, Tomoyo-san?"

"Someday, you will know." Tomoyo said "Now, let's take a bath. I will prepare your uniform."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san." Ushio said and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, don't run! You might fall down!" Tomoyo warned Ushio.

"Okay, Tomoyo-san!" Ushio said and walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo opened Tomoya's luggage. She saw a set of uniform. She put them on the bed. After that , she walked out from the bedroom and walked to the dining room.

"Well, looks like someone is a mom." Tomoya teased her.

"T-Tomoya!" She said embarrassed and then blushed.

"it's impressive that Ushio woke up that fast. What did you do?" Tomoya asked.

"I-I just teased her about new school and Kyou." Tomoyo said while still try to hide her blush.

"Oh, you're a devil, Tomoyo." Tomoya said. Tomoyo just winked and stick out her tongue. After sometimes, Ushio finished her bath.

"I will help her put on her uniform." Tomoyo said now back to normal.

"Make sure she look's good." Tomoya teased Tomoyo again.

She then walked to the bedroom to help Ushio. She helped her to put on her uniform. She then tied a light blue ribbon in her hair. Then they walked to the dining room.

"Hi there, Ushio." Tomoya greeted her with a smile.

"Hi daddy." Ushio greeted back. She then took a seat. Tomoyo also took a seat.

"Itadakimasu." They said before eating their breakfast.

"What do you feel going to the new school?" Tomoya asked while eating.

"I'm excited! I want to meet my new friends!" Ushio said.

"Now that's spirit! You don't planned to be late are you?" Tomoya asked.

"No." Ushio said "I don't want to be late. I don't want to be punished."

"Haha, so that's what you want? Let's eat breakfast and go to school." Tomoya said while eating.

While eating, Ushio noticed something. She wondered why that happened.

"Um..Daddy, Why you and Tomoya-san wear something similar, do you planned to go to somewhere important alone with Tomoya-san?" Ushio asked as she observed that both of them wear blue hoodie, a t-shirt, and jeans.

Then they both observed each other. Ushio was right. They both wear same clothing with almost same color as well. Then they both blushed and looked away from each other.

"N-N-No Ushio, I think it just a coincidence. And we only planned to go grocery shopping." Tomoyo said still blushed.

And then they finished their breakfast. Ushio wear school shoes and both Tomoya and Tomoyo wear sport shoes. Then they walked toward Ushio's school.

* * *

 **Hikarizaka Private Kindergarten, 6 AM…**

"Wow, this school is quite big for kindergarten." Tomoya said while seeing the school.

They arrived at the school. Unlike the high school, this school have more green trees compared to the high school which have sakura trees. And the color scheme also different. This school have more color consisted of green, blue and yellow make it colorful but not too colorful. The color scheme also difference the spirit of both of the school. While this school have more cheerful, natural, and easygoing character to it that suitable for children, the high school is more plain, subtle, mystic, and have the beauty of its own. The high school one have the mysterious but beautiful aura compared to energetic happy aura in the kindergarten. Seeing the color scheme can make someone more energetic. And the building is not too big, but considered big for a kindergarten.

"Oh hi there, new family!" A familiar voice said around 10 meters away from them.

They saw who is the person. It was Kyou. Then both of them blushed hearing that.

"Kyou-san?! Are you a teacher here!?" Ushio asked surprised to see Kyou.

"Yeah, and I'm your homeroom teacher!" Kyou said excited.

"Fujibayashi-sensei!" Ushio said and hugged her, excited to see that her homeroom teacher is someone she know. Kyou just patted her on her head. Then she saw both Tomoya and Tomoyo. She also noticed that both of them wear something similar.

"Hey, why you guys wear something similar? You guys planned on a date or something?" Kyou asked with a little bit of teasing tone.

"K-Kyou!" Both of them said in unison and blushed quite hard. Realizing what happened, their blush deepen.

"Don't get me wrong, but when Ushio is with you, you look like a family, and if Ushio is not with you, you look like lovers." Kyou said now teased them.

Both of them can only stand there while their blushed even more.

"Fujibayashi-sensei, why daddy's and Tomoyo-san's cheeks is red?" Ushio asked clueless about love.

"Someday you will know. And just call me Fujibayashi-sensei in school, I don't like formality from close friends." Kyou said while patted her head "Now before you go, you want to say something to your daddy or maybe with Tomoyo?"

"Um..Have fun for both of you, daddy, Tomoyo-san. Enjoy your time together" Ushio said.

Although they almost recover from Kyou's teases, both of them blushed again because Ushio said that they both should "enjoy their time together". Kyou then laughed seeing their reaction.

"Study hard, Ushio. Or something's bad gonna happen to you. Especially since it's Fujibayashi-sensei." Tomoya teased although still blushing.

Then suddenly, an encyclopedia flew and hit Tomoya's on his head. Ushio shocked to see this, run toward her daddy who now lay on the floor almost knocked out.

"Daddy?! Daddy?!" Ushio said worried. She looked around and saw Kyou stand there with a dictionary on her left hand.

"Because that tend to be happened." Tomoyo said give out a small laugh.

"Ah…Why Kyou still can throw a dictionary in terminal velocity?" Tomoya said while dazed. He struggle to stand up and rubbed his head.

"*Gasp* Fujibayashi-Sensei is scary!" Ushio said now trembling.

"Don't worry, I will not do that to you! You are such a nice girl." Kyou said. Ushio then calmed down "It's just sometimes your daddy still need lessons. Now let's go Ushio. Oh, class ends at 1 PM" Kyou said and grabbed her right hand.

"Bye daddy, Tomoyo-san!" Ushio said now excited. Both Kyou and Ushio entered the class.

"Hey, can you walk?" Tomoyo asked.

"Unh… I'm fine I think. Still a little bit dizzy. God I feel like Sunohara." Tomoya said while still rubbing his head. Tomoyo then laughed a little.

"Well, let's go to that mall. It's where I usually shopped for grocery." Tomoyo said then both of them walked to the mall.

* * *

 **The mall, 9 AM….**

They finished their grocery shopping. It like usual grocery shopping, except there is an incident where there is a man who lost in his phone collided with a rack and then the entire rack fall down to him. Although he is not hurt, he said that he regret to play his phone almost 24/7.

"Well, that guy is crazy." Tomoya commented as they get out from the store.

"Yeah. Who the hell played their phone for almost 24/7?" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, I will go to the toilet first. You can wait here." Tomoya said.

"Okay." Tomoyo said.

Then Tomoya walked toward the restroom. Along the way, he saw a jewelry store.

"Hm…I might visit this later." Tomoya though as he pass the jewelry store. After that he went to restroom. After that, he almost walk past the jewelry store but then something appeared inside his mind.

"Hm….Come to think of it, I stayed in Tomoyo's house. Maybe I can buy her something." Tomoya though.

He then entered the jewelry store. The shopkeeper greeted him with a smile.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" he said.

"Uh…I want to buy something for my friend. It's a girl. Can you help me?" Tomoya said.

"Certainly sir, come with me." The shopkeeper said and walked toward another set of rack.

"Something for Tomoyo….She isn't the flashy type. She also don't like to show off. And she is the subtle type. What can I buy for her?" Tomoya though. Then he said to the shopkeeper "Maybe a pendant will suit her."

"Certainly, here is our selection." The shopkeeper offered. He saw a lot of pendants. He browsed them until he saw a pendant that might suit her. It is the snowflake shaped one. it has 6 sides , like a snowflake shape in a cartoon. It has a light blue diamond on the center and the sides has white diamonds. It's look simple, subtle but elegant. Then he saw the price tag. It is 9.000 ¥, not too expensive considering the necklace is very beautiful.

"I like this one, please." Tomoya said and pointed at the necklace.

"I'm sorry sir, but someone already ordered this." The shopkeeper said.

"Are there no other way around?" Tomoyo asked.

"I will contact that customer sir. Please wait for a minute." The shopkeeper said an contacted the customer. After a while, the shopkeeper said "Well, he said it is not his priority. He said if someone wanted it, they can buy it. he said that he has another backup."

"Okay. I will buy it." Tomoya said. And then, the shopkeeper pull out the necklace. He put them on a little bag.

"So the total is 9.000¥. is there something you need sir?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, that's all I want." Tomoya said and give the cash to the shopkeeper. He put the bag inside his pocket.

"Thank you for shopping here sir. May your life is always good and well." The shopkeeper said.

"You're welcome." Tomoya said. He then immediately ran toward the front of the grocery store.

"What take you so long, Tomoya?" Tomoyo said angrily. She put their grocery bag on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I-I just buy something for y-y-you, that's all." Tomoya said and blushed. Tomoyo's went from angry immediately to embarrassed and happy. She is now blushing.

"W-What are you buying for me?" Tomoyo asked.

"H-Here, open it up. I'm sorry if you don't like it." Tomoya said while handing her the bag. She opened it up and saw a necklace. The beautiful one.

"Tomoya…..N-No way I hate it. It's so beautiful." Tomoyo said while looking at the necklace. It is a first time a guy buy her a gift, let alone it is a jewelry.

"T-Thank you." Tomoya said. Now there is some awkwardness between them.

"C-Can you help m-m-me to p-put it on?" Tomoyo said now blushing quite red.

"S-S-Sure." Tomoya said. He then grabbed the end of necklace. He then moved away her long, silver hair. After that, he attached both of the end. Then he walked to front of Tomoyo.

"W-What do you think about it?" Tomoya asked.

"I-It's beautiful. Thank you so much Tomoya." She said and instantly hugged him. Tomoya, shocked at first, then hugged her back. But only around a few seconds, Tomoyo immediately snapped out and then immediately pushed him. Both of them blushed very hard and their beat become faster.

"S-S-Sorry Tomoya! I'm doing something so embarrassing!" Tomoyo said and looked away.

"I-I don't mind it. N-N-Now let's go have lunch." Tomoya said. Tomoyo just nodded silently. Then they walked to a ramen restaurant. They took a seat near the window. Then they saw a girl with a short violet hair. Ryou is there. Then she saw both of them.

"Hi there, Fujibayashi." Tomoya said.

"Oh, hi Tomoya, Tomoyo." Ryou said.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoya asked.

"I think it's her rest time. She work as a nurse and the hospital is not too far from here. Make sense if she came here." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, it's my rest time. And what you guys do here?" Ryou asked then something came across her mind "Y-You guys are….dating?"

"N-No, w-we just do grocery shopping, that's all." Tomoya said blushed so does Tomoyo.

"Oh, Okay. See you guys." Ryou said and left the restaurant. Then they both finished their lunch.

"Hey, after we go back we still got around 2 and a half hour before Ushio is back. What do you want to do?" Tomoya asked.

"Um…..Let's go to the park. The weather is good today." Tomoyo said. Then they walked to their house and put their grocery to the fridge and shelves, and then go to the park.

* * *

 **Park, 10.40 AM…..**

Then they walked to the park. They decided to sat on the bench below the trees.

"It's really green here, huh? No wonder you like to be here." Tomoya said try to start the conversation.

"Uhm." She said while nodded a little "the greenness really make me feel relaxed."

"Although it is not as beautiful as the path of the hill in our school though. And it all thanks to you." Tomoya said.

"N-No I should be the one that say thanks to you. You build up my reputation, covered my bad reputation, gathering me with new friends. And make my second year the best thanks to you." Tomoyo said.

"Hah, that because you have a good reputation. I, myself cannot do that. I am a delinquent. Nobody ever trust me for doing something good." Tomoya said.

"But you are a good friend to me, Sunohara, Kyou, Ryou and Kotomi. You also someone important to Nagisa. I can call that as a good friend to everyone. It's just people don't trust you. If they trust you, I think they will agree with me." Tomoyo said reassuring him.

"Thanks for the encouragement. It make me feel that i'm not alone and being saw as a delinquent." Tomoya said.

"It's nothing." Tomoyo said. Then he take a look at her new necklace. It shine because of the sunlight. She somehow feel happy that Tomoya give her something "Thank you again for the necklace. It's really beautiful." She said while smiling.

"Please don't thank me. Just consider them as a gift from a friend." Tomoya said.

"Friend huh? I think you are something more than that." She though. Then she looked at Tomoya. He is sleeping right now, Maybe too exhausted. Then Tomoyo also fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tomoya's dream…..**

Tomoya wake up in his dream. He is sitting on the bench right now in the school. Suddenly, Nagisa appeared by his side in her uniform.

"Tomoya." Nagisa called him.

"N-Nagisa?" Tomoya asked and immediately embraced her "I missed you so much."

"Me too." She said "Tomoya, I must tell you something."

"What is it?" Tomoya asked wondered what's happening.

"Please find another girl than me." Nagisa said.

"Why? I only loved you." Tomoya said.

"Well, my time is almost over in this world. I can't leave you and Ushio sad because I'm gone." Nagisa said and walked away from the bench.

"What do you mean your time is almost over? Please don't leave me! I don't have someone who I love and loved me like you Nagisa! I can't ever replace you with someone else!" Tomoya cried out while tried to chase her. But something is pulling him to the bench.

"Yes, I love you and I don't want to leave you. But, you do have someone who loved you and you loved like me. She will never replace me. She will make you and Ushio happy. And please, love her as you love me." Nagisa said andtake a look at him for few seconds and immediately run.

"NAGISA!" Tomoya cried out. He then cried again for quite sometimes. But while he is crying someone embraced him from behind.

"Please Tomoya, don't be sad. I will always here for you. It make me sad while seeing you sad. Even if I can't replace Nagisa, I will try to make you happy. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you. Just let me see you happy again and I'm already grateful for that." A girl said while embracing him from behind. He feel all the affection, love, care, and hope that this girl put on him. Before he can turn around and saw the girl, he immediately fall asleep without even a chance to see her face. But he only saw a feature from her. She has a long hair.

Park, 12.45 AM…..

Tomoya woke up from his dream. He then feel a tears fall from his eyes. He wiped them. Then he feel something is hugging his left hand. It is Tomoyo. He wanted to wake her up but seeing her peaceful face make him reconsider this. After few minutes, Tomoyo woke up and saw that she is putting her head on his shoulder and hugged his left hand.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry Tomoya! I did something embarrassing again!" She said and immediately let go of his hand. She blushed again.

"I-It's okay." Tomoya said "when I see your face while sleeping, seeing you have some peace,I somehow feel happy." Tomoya though. He then check his phone.

"Well it's almost 1 PM. We should go to Ushio's school." Tomoya said and stand up from the chair.

"O-Okay. Let's go." Tomoyo said while also stand up from the bench.

Then they walked to the street. They walked side by side. There is a little bit of awkwardness between them. Tomoya then took a glance at Tomoyo. Then he feel something from her. He feel that she is the girl from his dream.

"Hey Tomoyo." Tomoya started the conversation.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Back on the park, I had a dream. The strange one. I woke up in the bench and suddenly Nagisa appeared by my side. I hugged her and she said that her time is almost over. I cried out when she want to leave me but when she walked she said there is someone….In my heart that can love and loved like Nagisa. After she disappear, I cried out for quite sometimes. But suddenly, a girl embraced me from behind, she said that she love me, even if I hate her." Tomoya told her almost shed a tear.

"And who is that girl?" Tomoyo asked with hope. She doesn't know why but she want that answer. She need that answer.

"It's…..I don't know who she is. When I took want to take a look, I immediately fell asleep. I think it's just my imagination, But the girl have long hair. And I don't recognize the voice, but it give me comfort." Tomoya said while still wondered who she is.

"Maybe it's just imagination of you." Tomoyo said playfully "But if it's true, then I hope you find her." Tomoyo said "And I will be there to see you happy again." She teased.

Tomoya, embarrassed to hear that, blushed "T-Tomoyo!"

"Haha~~" Tomoyo laughed at him as they walked.

"Weird, why do I feel that the girl is Tomoyo? Am I fall in love with her?" Tomoya though. Then take a look at the necklace he gave "I guess I am. She is so nice to me. And she isn't one who take me as a burden. And she always have her hand open for me."

Tomoyo, seeing Tomoya looked at her, blushed "W-What are you looking at?"

"O-Oh, sorry." Tomoya said now blushed. The awkwardness come back.

"Hey Tomoya, there is something happened this morning." Tomoyo said.

"W-What is it?" He said still embarrassed.

"U-Ushio…..call me mommy." Tomoyo said now also embarrassed.

"Hah, you really are something, Tomoyo." Tomoya said laugh a little.

They stay silence until they reach Ushio's school. Tomoyo walk with her head hung low, looking at the ground, while Tomoya tried to not to look at her.

Hikarizaka Private Kindergarten, 12.55 PM…..

Then they arrived in Ushio's school. There, Ushio waited for them with Kyou in front of the class.

"Daddy! Tomoyo-san!" Ushio said and hugged both of them. They both blushed.

"L-Let's go home." Tomoya said.

"Okay." Ushio said.

"Hey, wait for minute." Kyou said "I need to talk to Tomoya personally."

"Oh, okay. You can go first, Ushio, Tomoyo." Tomoya said.

Then there is a flare of jealousy appeared inside Tomoyo's heart. But she pretend to be okay with it "Okay, let's go, Ushio."

"Alright, Tomoya-san." Ushio said then they leaved the school.

"What do you want to say, Kyou?" Tomoya asked.

"I know you still recover, but you need to move on." Kyou said, making Tomoya confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Tomoya asked.

"I know deep in your heart, there is someone as precious as her." Kyou said as she walked away.

"What do you mean? I still don't get it." Tomoya said still confused.

"You will find soon enough." Kyou said as she went to the parking lot to take her bike.

"What does she mean by move on and someone precious?" He asked himself as he walked to Tomoyo's house.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mom

**A/N: Hi guys! FINALLY A FREAKING UPDATE! (yay?) I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if the story is bad. Exam is getting inside of my head, so, forgive me if the story is not good enough. I'm just sorry if this story is bad overall. And without further things to do, Enjoy!**

 **Update: There's some story change in chapter 3! don't worry guys, there will be no major influence in this chapter nor major part of next chapters. but the story that i planned for next chapters will changed. Check it out on the opening story on the chapter 3!**

Chapter 4

Awaited Moment

* * *

Mom

 _Tomoyo's house, 6 PM…_

"What did she mean by that?" Tomoya asked himself that question. That question still make him wonder "It's just me who don't get it or something else?...Ah, I don't get it! Why Kyou is such a confusing person?" He though and then sighed "Okay, what I really get is she said something about important person in my life. Who is the most important person in my life?" He though as he took a seat on the chair in dining room.

"Nagisa and Ushio, obviously." He though to himself "Is that really it?" He though and then think about important persons in his life. Out of nowhere, Tomoyo appeared in his mind "Wait, why Tomoyo? I never though about her. She's just one of my closest friend. Although I can't deny that she's a beautiful, hard worker, caring person…Wait, why did I think about Tomoyo like that?" He though then blushed "Why am I so clueless? Maybe I'm still too unexperienced despite my age. I can't believe after all of this, I still don't know about something that's so trivial." He laughed thinking about that "Ah, maybe I will find the solution later."

"Daddy?" Ushio looked at her dad's face. Tomoya is spacing out, so, when she did that, Tomoya didn't noticed her.

"Daddy?" Ushio called him again. Combination of her quite small voice and Tomoya deep in his own thought make her unnoticed again.

Usually, Ushio will continue what she does and called her dad later. But this time, inside her mind, she wanted to get her dad's attention. She didn't know why. Even though it's not actually a problem, she just wanted his attention. So, she did what she never done before.

Ushio shouted at Tomoya.

"Daddy!" Ushio said quite loudly.

"Eh-Uwah!" Tomoya yelped as he fell down from the chair. Loud crashing noise was heard from the dining room.

Ushio, of course, panicked and ran toward her dad who is trying to recover from the fall.

"Daddy!" Ushio called her dad and shook his body a bit.

"Ite, Kyou, Why you throw your book again to-" Tomoya stopped after he realized why he fell by feeling a small hand on his body and a girl's voice "Ushio?"

Ushio is trembling in fear of getting scolded by her father. She never expected what she did will hurt her father. She wanted to say sorry but her throat felt dry and her lips was frozen. Tomoya, of course confused by how Ushio reacted.

"Ushio, are you alright?" Tomoya asked a trembling Ushio. He wanted to check the temperature of her body from her forehead. His hand didn't even reach her forehead before Ushio ran away.

"Forgive me, daddy!" Is all she said before she ran away and even when she tried to no to cry, Tomoya can hear some of sniffing sound.

"What happened to her?" Tomoya asked himself. He's worried and confused why Ushio did that "Wait, she called me earlier…..Oh, I get it. Because I spaced out and Ushio yelled at me." Tomoya finally realized. He wanted to look for Ushio and tell her that it's alright. But, he cancelled his plan because of how she reacted. To be honest, he actually happy that Ushio did that. She acted like a kid around 5-6 years old, rather than a calm, composed child in their 9-10 years. But first, He have to tell Ushio that it's alright.

"What's with the ruckus here?" A woman voice called her.

Tomoya looked behind and saw Tomoyo who wanted to cooked the dinner "Oh, hey there, Tomoyo."

"I heard a sobbing voice. Is that Ushio's?" Tomoyo asked her, worried about Ushio.

"Yeah." He let out a sigh "I spaced out for a while and then apparently Ushio called me. Because I didn't respond, she yelled at me. I was surprised and then I fell. After I recovered from the fall, I wanted to ask her what's happening. I saw her trembling. So I though there's something wrong with her. But before I can put my hand on her forehead, she immediately ran away." Tomoya explained.

"Oh, That's unfortunate of you." She said as she nodded in understanding. She relaxed a bit because she though something bad happened.

"that girl…..Why she though that I will do something to her? Honestly….I like to saw her acted like a kid. She's way too young to know formal manner. And that's because she's always with me…" Tomoya let out a sigh again.

Tomoyo though for a bit "Let's see…I kinda agree with him. Ushio's way too young to know some formal manner. When we first met, Ushio bowed politely at me and the other. She eats cleanly, rarely dropped or spilled her food on the table. She put her dirty clothes in the laundry basket. When she read a book, she only spoke if needed. Having her in my house isn't like having a child in my house. It's like having a 10-11 years old." She though "I can't exactly say that I hate that. It's just…..I think he's right. I like to see her act like a child. I just wanted to see her smile like another kid."

"Yeah, I think so." Tomoyo said.

After around 5 minutes of thinking, Tomoya asked her what she didn't expect "Why don't you go and tell her?"

Tomoyo, surprised by this, stammered a bit "W-Wait, What!?"

"I said that you talked to her. I think she will listen to you." Tomoya said again.

"Why me?" Tomoyo said, still surprised.

"I think that she's most comfortable with you. You did many things easily to her that I must struggle to do." Tomoya said.

Tomoyo though. Many things happened with Ushio and her. She treated Ushio like her own child. She though that this is just another time where a child need a woman's treat.

"Okay, I will do it." Tomoyo said.

"Thank you. I will cook the dinner." Tomoya replied "And please, do your best."

Tomoyo felt that happiness just exploded in her heart. She didn't know why, but when Tomoya said to her to do her best, she's very happy to see that her friend trusted her.

She turned around and searched for Ushio. What Tomoya said repeated inside her mind. She then blushed because of the thought of that. She felt this emotion is very strong, unlike other emotion she ever felt. Unknown to her, she reopened the Pandora box.

Her unrequited love appeared again and it grew stronger than before.

Old feelings started to reappear again. Due to she's not having any experience with love, her mind replayed about Tomoya again and again. She tried to keep her blush down. Her smile always tried to creep up from her face. It took her some minutes to calm herself.

When looking for Ushio, she decided to go to her bedroom first

* * *

She opened her bedroom door. There, she saw Ushio sat on the sofa. Tear's trail is still on her face. Tomoyo approached her slowly.

"Ushio?" Tomoyo called her.

"Tomoyo-san…." Ushio called her weakly.

"What's going on? You look so sad." Tomoyo said, pretending to don't know what's going on.

It took Ushio a while before she answered "Daddy must be angry because of me….."

"Now, tell me what's going on." Tomoyo said.

Then Ushio explained what's going on. She feared to be scolded by his father. She felt guilty because what she done. She though about all of that.

After Ushio finished at her explaining, Tomoya brushed her hair and said in a soothing voice "Don't worry, it's alright."

Ushio calmed a bit but still worried "Won't daddy be angry at me?"

"No, he will not." Tomoyo said while still brushing her hair "We, people, do make mistake. We, people, sometimes want another people's attention. People tell us to be selfless, but sometimes, you can be selfish for yourself. Sometimes, what you can do is apologize. We aren't perfect. Like your dad? He did make some mistakes. Me too." Tomoyo then hugged her "So, please don't be sad. You may don't know, but sometimes, when you are sad, there are some people who also become sad. Because that's what make us human. We maybe not always feel happy, but we aren't born to be sad."

Ushio felt all the emotions in Tomoyo's word. She's genuinely worried and care about her. She never felt this emotion from other people before. She felt like her mom that directly told her. she felt so relaxed and calm hearing that words.

"Thank you, Tomoya-san. Now, I will look for daddy and apologized to him." Ushio said, already feel better.

"It's nothing." Tomoyo said and smiled at her.

* * *

Then they both walked to the dining room. There both of them saw Tomoya preparing the dish on the table.

"Daddy." Ushio called her dad.

"Ushio!" Tomoya said, surprised to see Ushio out from her hiding "What happened? Why you run away before?"

"Um…dad…" Ushio mustered all the courage she had "I'm…..I'm sorry to make you fell down from the chair. I just wanted to call you, but I didn't realize that you are thinking about something. I'm sorry." Ushio said and unlike normally where she would bow down, this time she looked at her father face and begging for forgiveness.

Tomoya then hugged Ushio and said "It's okay. I'm actually happy to see my daughter grown up. Sometimes, it's okay to do that."

Tomoyo looked at them. She felt the warmness of a family around them. Her worry is sucked up by the warmness of the aura. She can't help but to smile at them.

"Now, let's eat our dinner, shall we?" Tomoya said to both of them. Then, both of them took a seat on the chair.

"Did you make all of this?" Tomoyo asked, surprised to see what Tomoya made.

"Yeah, I made a sukiyaki. You can see I cooked that myself if you want. Look at the sink." Tomoya pointed out at her sink. It's full of kitchenware, vegetables, and meat package material. It's not much, but compared to the sink that Tomoyo have, It's a lot to take. Even the drainage port is covered by kitchenware.

"Well, I guess I will help later." Tomoyo giggled and then took a seat.

All of them took their seat and then eat their dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" They said and then eat their dinner.

After they finished, Ushio walked to the living room and do her homework while both Tomoya and Tomoya clean the dish. It's getting late.

While they are cleaning their dishes, Tomoya and Tomoyo had a chat.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to went so smoothly." Tomoya complimented her.

"T-Thank you for that. It's nothing, actually." Tomoyo said while she blushed a bit.

"As I said, she's most comfortable with you. I know that she will listen to you. It's like you are her mother." Tomoya said.

"Yeah." Tomoyo replied.

"I think you will make a good mother for her." Tomoya said normally, but unknown to him, dropped a bomb.

One second.

Two seconds.

After that, all hell break loose inside Tomoyo's mind. Unintentionally become a tsundere, she slapped Tomoya's head on the back and blushed very red. Although she knew that it meant to be a compliment, it's like Tomoya proposed her.

"Ite!" Tomoya yelped loudly in surprise and pain.

"W-W-What are you talking about!?" Tomoyo said, blushing and tried to regain her composure.

"What!? I just said that you make a good for-" Tomoya then realized what he said, blushed and tried to explained "I-I-I mean that you make a good mother figure for her!"

"Daddy? Tomoyo-san?" Ushio asked them, apparently hearing the ruckus in the kitchen.

Tomoya is the first to asked her, although still blushing "What is it, Ushio?"

"What happened here? I heard daddy's voice from the living room. Did daddy fall from his seat again?" Ushio asked.

They both tried to find a reason to cover up that embarrassing conversation. Tomoyo come out first with saying "I-I just saw an insect flew to your dad's back. So I tried to make it go away, but I hit his head." Tomoyo reasoned.

Tomoya decided to play along with her and said "Yeah, when she hit me, I'm caught off guard and yelped."

"Thank goodness." Ushio said relieved. **(A/N: Sorry guys, messing around a bit here)**

Both Tomoya and Tomoyo feel like there's a ray of heaven from the back of Ushio's head.

"Even though she's my daughter, she's-

Too pure and innocent!"

Both of them though. After that, Ushio left them in the kitchen alone.

There's a silent before Tomoyo started to laugh.

"Ha, I can't believe that even in this age, you are still the same." Tomoyo said while laughing.

"That's also the same to you." Tomoya said and eventually join the laughter.

While both of them laugh, they looked at each other face.

"She look so beautiful. It's like she has no problem at all." Tomoya though.

"He look so calm and happy. He's like the person I knew. Tomoya who I knew." Tomoyo though.

The thought about them make them went silent and blush. Suddenly, an awkward silence appeared.

"I-I think we're done here." Tomoyo tried to start the conversation again.

"Yeah, look like it is." Tomoya said as he put back the kitchenware.

After that, both of them and Ushio went to the bedroom. There, all of them fell asleep quite fast. But before both of them fell asleep, a thought slipped from inside their mind.

"It's been a long time since I feel this much fun in a day. Is it because of him/her?"


	5. Chapter 5 : Trust

Chapter 5

Awaited Moment

Trust

* * *

 _Tomoya's dream, HIkarizaka Private High School, Recess time…._

It's a recess time on Hikarizaka high school. Tomoya, who spent the

entire first 4 period spacing out and staring at the windows, got up from his seat. He went to outside of the class. Usually, Sunohara will invited him to canteen after he asked for some money from his junior. But, Sunohara isn't there that day.

"Maybe he's still in his dorm. I will pay a visit to him later." Tomoya though. Then he checked his wallet and saw that he still has some money left to buy food from school canteen. So, he went to school canteen to buy 2 yakisoba breads and a bottle of mineral water. He put them in his blazer pocket. When he wanted to go to park, he heard some ruckus happening. He's not usually the one who get his hands on other person's problem. But with the ruckus seems to be quiet big, he heard what they're talking about.

"Uwah, Tomoyo-san is in it again!" A girl student said.

"Tomoyo? What happened here?" Tomoya though.

"Those bikers are scary! I heard they even killed their victims after they robbed them!" another student said with frightened tone.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tomoya asked himself. He's usually ignored these things. But, knowing Tomoyo is a girl and usually when girls involved in fighting and usually it never goes well, he can't help but wondered and worried.

He decided to take a look on what's going on. Then he saw a long silver-haired girl on the field and on the other side of field, There's 4 bikers. 2 of them are on their bikes while the rest are on the foot.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tomoyo asked them.

"What are we doing here? Ha~" a biker snickered "We are here to deal with you, Sakagami Tomoyo!"

"We won't forget about what you did to our members!" one of them said.

"As long as I remember, I never did something wrong to you guys." Tomoyo said to them sternly, unthreatened by them.

"Why you little…." A biker, the one who looked like the leader said, angered by her respond. Immediately he jumped the gun and said "Get her!"

They shouted their war cry and charged at Tomoyo. Tomoya immediately run towards the field.

"Crap, something will happen to her!" Tomoya though while running. From where he stood. The field is not too far away but still take time to go there.

When he reached the field, he saw something that he didn't expect to happened.

He saw Tomoyo fighting the bikers. They fought bare-handed. Both of the bikers tried to land a hit on her, but Tomoyo always countered them. In short, Tomoyo easily dominates the fight.

When all of them already defeated, Tomoyo walked towards the class. Many of students cheered her. Tomoyo then see him standing near the field.

"Tomoya-san, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked him, quite surprised.

"I heard a ruckus here. I wondered what happened, so I went here. I saw you fought them. You are quite professional." Tomoya said. He actually surprised to see her win the fight.

Hearing the last words, she immediately looked down, without saying anything. Tomoya, seeing her, wondered what happened to her.

"Wait, why she looked so down? Is there something wrong? I think I don't do anything wrong here…wait, don't tell me…" Tomoya suspected something happened to her because of what he said. He tried to apologize to her. But then, he saw a biker charged at her from behind. Out of reflexes, he moved Tomoyo away from him.

"Look out!" He moved Tomoyo away and receive a hit on the gut.

"Argh!" Tomoya coughed blood from his mouth. Because his opponent is almost 2 times his size, his punch is more powerful than he expected.

Tomoya dropped to the ground, still conscious but tried to hold the pain. He feels his stomach burnt.

Tomoyo then snapped out from her trance, realized what happened there.

"Okazaki-san!" She said, panicked. Make sure her head was clear, she dispatched the biker easily. After she sure that the biker won't stand again, she ran towards Tomoya.

"Okazaki-san! Okazaki-san!" Tomoyo panicked. She tried to call someone for help.

Tomoya, who just barely conscious, heard her sound which sound like crying to him. Then he passed out.

* * *

 _Infirmary…._

Tomoya opened his eyes. He saw white ceiling.

"Where am i?" Tomoya asked himself. He tried to stand up, but he felt a burnt feeling in his stomach. He winced in pain. Saw that he can't do anything right now, he looked around the room. And he saw Tomoyo from the infirmary door ran towards him.

"Okazaki-san, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I'm alright. I'm not called a delinquent for nothing." Tomoya said, tried to calm her down.

"Thank goodness." Tomoyo let out a sigh of relieve, but realized of what he said, she asked him "Delinquent?"

"Yeah, why you asked?" Tomoya asked her, surprised that she didn't know his status "You never heard your classmates talking about me?"

"Well I did hear some of them talking about you. But you don't seem to be a delinquent to me." Tomoyo said.

"Skipping classes, involved in fight, always come late isn't something you can classified as what a delinquent do?" Tomoya asked her, confused about what she said.

"No, I don't mean it by that." Tomoyo said and make a gesture to calm down "I mean, you become a delinquent not because you wanted to. If you want to become a delinquent, why did you talk so nice to me when we first met?" Tomoyo said.

Tomoya's eyes widened. Spot on.

"I….Ano…..I….." Tomoya said hesitantly. He tried to dodge that question because it's very sensitive to him.

"What is it, Okazaki-san?" Tomoyo asked sternly.

Tomoya wanted to dodge that question. There seems to be no way out from them.

He let out a sigh and said "I will tell you about it. But I want something in exchange." Tomoya said.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tell me something that's equal to mine." Tomoya said.

Tomoyo though for a bit. She rejected them.

"No deal. Why do you want something like that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because I have a feeling that you and I are more or less the same." Tomoya said and looked at her.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, shocked to hear what he said.

"Okay, let's forget the deal. I can't escape from this situation anyway." Tomoya said "When I was in Junior High, I caught in a fight with my dad. Since my mom passed away, my dad and I never get along well. But that day, we caught in a heated argument. And he broke this." Tomoya held his right arm "He broke my right arm. Since then, we never see each other as father and son anymore. This arm is a living proof of that. All of my dreams, hope, and everything I worked for were gone. I can't play basketball anymore and my day as delinquent started."

Tomoyo, who heard his story, had a mixed feeling of sad and remorse "He's right. We are more or less the same. But the results are opposite. While our family become one after a conflict, his become more distant after a conflict." She though.

She closed her eyes and take a breath "Okay, I will tell you my story. I can't possibly expose such a sensitive information without giving you one."

"Before I went to high school. My family were always on argument. They never get along. Back then, i always out from home because I never felt family's love and comfort. I then take out all the emptiness in my heart by beating thugs around my area. Eventually, I became a well-known to them because the way I fight and I never lose to them. I did almost every day. Went home, saw my parent argued, and go away from home. Until one day, my parents decided to divorce because things can't work for both of them. Then my brother, Takafumi said that he doesn't want all of that happened. So he decided to jumped to the river. All of us tried to stop him, but he said that thing's gonna back to its way if he stopped. So he jumped. And for the first time in my life, I cared for my brother. And also for the first time, we become a family."

"So that's it. I don't want to be called as a professional in martial arts because it's always bring backs some things that I prefer not to remember. I'm sorry for to make you said things that you prefer not to said." Tomoya said and bowed a bit.

"Hey Tomoyo, let me say this one out." Tomoya asked her.

"What is it?" Tomoyo said.

"If you think that's a bad thing that you are good at martial arts, you are wrong. If you think that your skill is bad, you are wrong. Every skill isn't something to blame. If it's cause trouble, it's not their fault. It their user fault. Maybe what you did was wrong, but when you used your skill to help other people who's not wrong, they become something useful. And what you did earlier wasn't wrong."

Tomoyo was surprised to hear his speech.

"You fend off those bikers because they cause trouble to this school. You used your skill to protect people who's not involved in your problem. I can't say that you are right or wrong, but you did what you think Is right for you and them. And I said it because I trusted you."

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she heard that he trusted her.

"First, I thought that peoples don't trust you because you did something bad. But then, I heard your story. Not I'm in position to talk, but don't let ghost of your past haunt you. You can still do many things you want. Compared to me who his life was broken by a family, you become stronger after a conflict with your family. I lost my hope and dream with my right hand, while you finally knew what a family is with what can you do with your family. While I struggled to know what my life for, you get something to do with your life. And I know after all of this, you are a good girl. So I trusted you."

Tomoyo then felt something inside her mind brighten. Like something guide her to a path.

"So, after I said all of that, here's something I want to ask." Tomoya said "Can I helped you becoming a Student Council President? It's not like I have something to do and if I can't make my life less of a hell, at least I can help someone reached their goal."

At hearing that, Tomoyo laughed a bit and said "You are very nice. Too nice in fact. I never saw someone like you before. You will help someone if they are in trouble, not caring about how you feel. I don't know if it's just your selfishness or that you really wanted to help me, you already trusted me so I will trust you too." Tomoyo said and offered her hand.

"Let's save those tree, Tomoyo." Tomoya said and did a handshake with her.

"Let's work hard, Okazaki-san." Tomoyo said and smiled. Tomoya just grinned at them. And then, world around them started to disappear. Before they gone, he only remembered some about her.

She's a good fighter and very determined.

* * *

 _Tomoyo's bedroom, morning…._

Tomoya then opened his eyes, awake from his dream.

"Strange dream again, huh?" he put his hand on his forehead "Who's she? There's something about her….She has a long hair…..She's a good fighter and very determined…..I only know one person, but no way I dreamt about her, right?" He asked himself. He decided to shrugged it off and started his day.


	6. Chapter 6 : Roadblock

**A/N: Sorry for really, really late update. i will try to update more frequently now, given that i have time and ideas. It might be ranging from 3-2 months every new chapter, or back to old time, one chapter every week. For now, please** enjoy!

Chapter 6

Awaited Moment

* * *

Roadblock

"Alright, time to pick up Ushio." Tomoya said after he finished his work. Although he's tired from his work and it took 15 minutes to walk from his office, added with 5 minutes from Hikarizaka Private Kindergarten, so around 20 minutes total of walking, he never felt tired from it.

After he took his paycheck and say goodbye to his boss and coworker, he walked to Ushio's school. After he arrived, he immediately looked for Ushio.

"Ushio isn't here. Where is she?" Tomoya thought while looking for Ushio one more time. And then. He heard someone called him.

"Oi, Tomoya." Kyou called her.

"Oh, Kyou. Where's Ushio?" Tomoya asked her.

"Did you forget that Tomoyo is the one who picked her up?" Kyou asked him back.

"Wait, Is it?" Tomoya asked back and checked the day.

"Ah, it's Wednesday. I forgot that Tomoyo already picked her up." Tomoya said and scratched his head. There's one day that Tomoya got some extra work. Saw that he will come back late at night, he decided to asked Tomoyo to pick up Ushio. After that, Tomoya always come back late every Wednesday and Friday. Tomoyo decided to help him to pick up Ushio. At first, Tomoya declined her offer and insisted that it might get in the way with Tomoyo's work time and it's just temporary that he come back late. After a few weeks and persuasion, Tomoya finally accepted her help.

"By the way, why did you leave work earlier today?" Kyou asked her.

"Oh, that. My boss said that because we just started to renew many of electric equipments, cables, and other components, my job today is just to check whether that it's installed correctly or not and their condition. Yoshino-san is with me today, so I can finish my work earlier today." Tomoya explained to her.

"I see." Kyou replied.

"Okay, I must go home now. See ya, Kyou." Tomoya said.

"Seriously, you acted like your family is waiting for you at home." Kyou teased him. But, Tomoya didn't get what she's talking about.

"Of course, Ushio is waiting for me. Why did you say that I 'act' like a family?" Tomoya asked obliviously.

"You don't get it, are you?" Kyou sighed and then she said "By your family, I mean Ushio and Tomoyo. She's your wife, right?"

Tomoya blushed a bit after hearing that and said "S-She isn't my wife."

"But you guys do make a good couple and parent for Ushio. I mean, you lived with her in one house. Even for old friends, it might be a little bit too overboard. Beside, I swear that even Sunohara will say that you guys look like a family." Kyou teased him again.

"A-As I said, it's to save some money. I don't want to rent a house like when I moved away. It's quite expensive for long term. I already saved up some money, but I still don't have enough to buy a house and its furniture. I want my house at least comfortable to be lived on." Tomoya said "And beside, there's no way someone like her see me in that way. She's always all about her family and her work. I doubt that she even ever liked someone in that way."

Kyou sighed and muttered "You will never know what have you done to her."

"What is it, Kyou?" Tomoya asked her because he heard said something.

"No, it's nothing" Kyou said "By the way, did you ever read Tomoyo's book?"

"Hm, if I think about it, I never really read her books. I tried to read her book, but never really tried to understand the book. But, I think it was really good because Ushio always get hooked by it." Tomoya said.

"Really?" Kyou sighed again and said "Can you give some appreciation by reading your friend creation? She already wrote 3 books and all of them were in must read list. All of them made it to best seller and most reviewed book. I already read it when Tomoyo gave a copy to me and I even buy a copy each. It's really good and worth it." She said a bit proud.

"Wow, really? I never know that she's that good." Tomoya said surprised "No wonder that Ushio really like her book. Especially the one with dark blue cover."

" _Heaven and Hell_? I really like that one. Many people also said that it's her best. Not saying that rest of them are bad. People said that it's just on another level of good." Kyou said.

" _Heaven and Hell_? Really interesting title. Maybe I will check it later." Tomoya said and checked the time again "I must go now. See you, Kyou."

"See you." Kyou said.

Tomoya then walked to Tomoyo's house. While he's walking, he was deep in his thought.

"Really, that Kyou. What was she thinking about when she said that Tomoyo and I look like Ushio's parent? Even in high school, I heard that many boys confessed to her. and I heard that many of them are no joke. They all have talent and looks that can make every girl feels like luckiest person to be their girlfriend. And yet, she shot them down. She's so into her job that she doesn't have any time for relationship. Even now, she rarely hangs out with anyone except with Kyou, Ryou, Sunohara and me. Well, except she hides it very well, there's no way she's in relationship with someone. Wait, why am I overthinking about this? it's her life and her decision. And yet, why this piqued my interest so much?" Tomoya thought.

* * *

Without realizing it, Tomoya reached Tomoyo's house.

"I'm home." Tomoya said while he took off his shoes.

"Welcome back." Ushio said from the living room.

Tomoya then walked to the living room and he found out that there's only Ushio in the living room.

"Eh? Where's Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked.

"Tomoyo-san? She's in her work room." Ushio said.

"Oh, okay." Tomoya said.

He changed his clothing and prepared their dinner. Their menu was tonkatsu and miso soup. Tomoya started cooking. While cooking he noticed something.

"Where's Tomoyo? Around this time, she usually come here. I guess she have more work today." Tomoya thought.

He continued his cooking. Even after dinner was ready, Tomoyo was yet to be seen.

"Okay, this is strange. She still not out from her work room. Is her work rally that much?" Tomoya thought.

He decided to call her. He entered her room and then he saw Tomoyo was there reading a book, apparently not realized that someone was in her room.

"Okay, she's reading a book. Wait, she didn't realize that I was opening the door? Did she even realize that I'm here?" Tomoya thought.

"Oi, Tomoyo." Tomoya called her, no respond.

"Tomoyo." Tomoya called her a bit louder, still no respond.

"Tomoyo, are you there?" Tomoya said and decided to shook her a bit.

"Kya!" She yelped a bit and then saw who shooked her shoulder "Tomoya? Since when you're here? What are you doing here?"

"It's dinner time but I didn't see you get out from your room. So, I decided to call you. I opened the door, but you didn't respond. I called you twice, but still no respond. Are you doing something?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm looking for some reference for my story. I'm in a bit of trouble here." She said while she continued her reading.

"I can't believe even someone like you can hit a roadblock." Tomoya said with a bit surprised.

"Hey, I'm still a human. Of course I still can get into a trouble." Tomoyo said and glared a bit at him.

"Woah, calm down. I mean no harm here." He said calmly "Let's just have dinner first. It might calm you down a bit."

Tomoyo sighed and said "I guess you're right. I might need to calm myself a bit."

"Okay, let's go." Tomoya said and walked to the dining room, followed by Tomoyo.

* * *

There, Ushio greeted her.

"Good evening, Tomoyo-san. What taking you so long in your work room?" Ushio asked her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I had a bit of problem in my work. Are you waiting for me?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to ask you to help me a bit with my homework, But you didn't come. so I answered my homework except the one I wanted to ask you. It's should be me to apologize to you because I interrupt your work." Ushio said.

"No, it's not your fault. This is my first time that I have a difficult problem in work. Your dad said to take a break, so I decided to continue later. If you want me to help you, how about after the dinner?" Tomoyo offered.

Ushio nodded and said "Um…I'm okay with that."

"Okay, after the dinner, that is. Now, let's eat first." Tomoyo said and smiled a bit.

"Okay." Ushio said and took her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." They all said before they had their dinner. After dinner, Tomoya said that he will wash the dishes, so Tomoyo can help Ushio earlier and get back to her work earlier.

"Oh, so that's it. I understand." Ushio said after Tomoyo explanation.

"I'm glad that you understand." Tomoyo said and smiled a bit.

"You're really good at explaining, Tomoyo-san. You're like a teacher." Ushio complimented her.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said.

"What do you expect from an ex-student council president with one of the best scores in national exam?" Tomoya said from the kitchen.

"Eh, really?! That's amazing, Tomoyo-san!" Ushio said surprised.

"Really, it's not something amazing. You just have to study hard and manage your time. With that, you will get good scores." Tomoyo gave her an advice.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for the advice, Tomoyo-san. And thank you for also helping me for my homework." Ushio said.

"It's nothing. Glad to help." Tomoyo said.

"How about you, Tomoyo? Something already popped in your mind?" Tomoya asked him, now in the living room.

"Hm…." Tomoyo closed her eyes for a bit and said"i think I get an idea."

"Good for you." Tomoya said as he put the dishes.

"Well, thanks for telling me to take a break for a while. First time getting into trouble when writing, so I just keep doing something pointless." Tomoyo said while stand up.

Tomoya sighed and said "Really, Tomoyo, you never change. Always a hard worker since we're in high school. You know that you have to take a break once in a while."

"Well, it will be a good idea, if I heard that not from someone who slacked off in his first year and second year." Tomoyo teased him.

"Oi, don't be so harsh to me. If you want to know, in 5 years, I never been late to my workplace, Miss student council president." Tomoya replied to her.

"it's just a joke" Tomoyo laughed a bit "You don't have to be so serious.".

"Okay, whatever." Tomoya shrugged it off.

Both of them heard a small yawn voice. They checked what time it was. It was 9 PM.

"Woah, it's already late. Ushio, you can go to the bed first. There's something I have to do." Tomoya asked his daughter.

"Okay." Ushio put her homework into her bag and then walked to the bedroom.

When Tomoyo wanted to go to her work room, Tomoya called her.

"Oi, Tomoyo." Tomoya said.

"What is it?" Tomoyo turned around and saw Tomoya walked to the front door.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I want to go the park." Tomoya said while putting on his shoes.

"This late?" Tomoyo asked him.

"I want to get some fresh air. Can you help me to put Ushio to sleep? I'm worried that she can't fall asleep." Tomoya offered.

"Okay." Tomoyo said and then walked to the bedroom.

When he wanted to go, he checked if he's missing something.

"Wait, I forget about my wallet." Tomoya put off his shoes and then walked to the bedroom. He opened the door. There, he saw Ushio asleep with Tomoyo next to her making a gesture to Tomoya to not making any loud noises.

Tomoya can't help but smiled. It's very heartwarming. He walked toward Ushio and patted her head. Hearing her little snore made Tomoya and Tomoyo's heart warm. And then, an image of them as a family appeared. Both of them blushed because of that thought. But because it's dark, both of them can't see each other's face.

"There's no way it's gonna happen. There's just no way…But, if it happened, maybe, I don't mind it as long as it's him/her."


End file.
